A Mind Unlocked
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: A sequel to LabriythDweller's "A Mind Locked Up". Aelita has a lot of questions after the events of "The Key"


Note 1: Code Lyoko is copyrighted from 2003 to 3002 by Moonscoop, Taffy, France 3, and Channel J. All rights served. Don't send X.A.N.A to effect my computer.

Note 2: This is based on "A Mind Locked Up" by Labyrinth Dweller. Takes during the summer after "The Key"

"A Mind Unlocked"

A "Code Lyoko" Fan-Fiction

by Dr. Thinker

Aelita Scheaffer a.k.a Aelita Hopper a.k.a Aelita Stones had a lot on her mind. She was lucky that she was staying with Yumi after the school year. In Japanese culture, the guest takes the first bath of the day. All of them happen to questions – some with answers and some with out.

Why did she hated her father, Waldo Scheaffer a.k.a Franz Hopper? Well, that the problem come from outside businesses – her friends, the Lyoko Warriors – Jeremie, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich. They all assumed that she was virtual life from programmed to protect Lyoko for some reason. One day, Yumi assumed X.A.N.A's morality chip given virtual life and that X.A.N.A wanted to get rid of morality chip for good - so he can kill everyone on Earth. Everyone – even Jeremie– agreed with that one.

Why did they didn't expect the missing memories? That was easy. No clues. Virtual lady in super computer? Either the computer itself or some part of it – according to some old 1980s cartoons from the United States of America. She recalled the point in which Jeremie accidentally damaged her annex program and discover that what he called "bugs in her files.

What would happen if she didn't lose her memories before the supercomputer got shut off? Well, the good news is she and the kids could spare a lot of X.A.N.A's attacks by telling the truth and with her memories might be devirtual so fast – that the gang could just turn off the computer. The bad news is that a mysterious kid might lead to someone discovering that she is Aelita Shaeffer – which means bad luck for her – in the form of government agent – may be even the Men in Black that kidnapped her mother and forced her and her father to virtualized themselves into Lyoko.

Why was she made a stupid movie to kill herself by shutting off the supercomputer just to kept X.A.N.A lock up? Aelita sighed. That was a stupid error – might have been a side-effect from X.A.N.A stealing her memory. That was right up there with giving her DNA Code to Yumi back when that techno-armor squid stole Yumi's DNA code.

What would happen if someone got that past X.A.N.A's trap and to the fake fragment that X.A.N.A bait them with and stop that techno-armor squid? Mostly likely, X.A.N.A would have active a tower and but cover that tower with a Guardian and fix it that her code to shut down the tower - "Code Lyoko" to suck her memory like a vampire suck blood.

What did she remember? That was a lot. She knows that her father was perfectionist. Her mother name – Antea Scheaffer. Her full name – Aelita Scheaffer. Her father's full name – Waldo Franz Scheaffer. His – Franz Hopper – and her alias – Aelita Hopper – back when he was a teacher at Kadic and living at the Hermitage. Her schedule for the usual home school lessons – Monday was math, Tuesday was social studies, Wednesday with foreign language – any language that was not French , Thursday was writing. Friday was the arts – music, painting, etc. Saturday was history – from ancient myths to the present day. Sunday was usually a day of R&R. She knows the common cliches in many different countries including the United States including what Odd was going to say before Sissi entered the room and what she really wanted to say to Jeremie after he insulted techno music. Her third Christmas were she got Mister Puck for the first time. The kidnapping of her mother by the Men in Black. The Men In Black forcing her and her father to got to Lyoko. A bit of what happen on Lyoko before the Supercomputer was shut down. How to swim. How to ride a bicycle. How to ride a scooter. How to cook and eat many different meals.

What would happen if her dad didn't join "Project: Carthage"? Well, she would have grown up to be a normal – if her pink hair was a normal hair color – twenty-three year old woman. Mostly likely a scientist like her dad.

Where's is Franz right now? That could arrange from Lyoko to the Internet. The Lyoko Warriors promised to solve that mystery and it took time for them to solve Hermitage and her vision problem mysteries.

Where is X.A.N.A and what is he going to do know that he's free of the Supercomputer? That a mystery that she had no answers to.

Will X.A.N.A need to turn on tower to attack? That is still a unknown – but sooner or later she's going to find out.

Why was she in an elf on Lyoko? That was easy. She send a lot of her free time with Mister Puck since she got him.

What would be her weapon? That is unknown – but Jeremie and Yumi are both near-by for this summer. Jeremie is kind to her after the wringer she went though on the day of the fake fragment trap. She had to pay Lyoko a visit soon or later.

Will she kept her "Creativity" power? That was a unknown – but it's seems to have a 80% change of being still around.

What do the other think of her human memories being restore? Odd, not much – not surprising – as he is consider the goofball of the team and even before she learned she was a human treated as one of his family members. Jeremie had been really sweet with her of late – mostly likely just making up for the rough time she got from X.A.N.A before the start of the summer. Yumi had been showing traits similar to herself before she went to Lyoko with Franz – mostly like trying to puzzle out her and Ulrich's relationship. Ulrich is an unknown and mostly trying to deal with his super-strict father.

What about the Hermitage? Well, one of these days that gang should find anything related to computers in the house. Maybe it would help them solve how to defeat X.A.N.A for good.

What about supercomputer's "time reversions" what Jeremie calls a "return to the past"? With out X.A.N.A sucking power from it, the gang will be mostly able to use it freely again.

Well, Aelita thought it was time to end her bath. She hope Yumi's parents was too mad that she used up all the hot water.


End file.
